


Rumours: Bonus Track

by DyrneKeeper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyrneKeeper/pseuds/DyrneKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overgrown episode fill for Rumours, wherein Rachel is tactless, Finn is clueless, and Blaine gets caught in the McKinley rumor mill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours: Bonus Track

Kurt stops outside the door where the rest of the Warblers are congregated, taking a moment to center himself. To focus. The chatter of the group seeps under the crack and the boys will be too loud, the room will be too hot, after the rain-swept solitude and quiet of the front steps where Sam had stood. How do you worry about how you placed in a singing competition when one of your friends has lost everything? He slips into the room, sets the boxes down on the table and retreats from the flock of boys who suddenly surround them to find Blaine's eyes watching him. Kurt slides down onto the couch next to him. No, not everything. Sam has his family. Sam still has his friends. He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and closes his eyes, awash in gratitude that he has those things, too.

“Hey, what's up?” Blaine asks, squeezing Kurt's knee. “Why so quiet?”

Kurt could tell Blaine, he knows. And then Blaine would want to help, because that's who Blaine is. Except then he would know, and Sam doesn't want anyone to know, and Kurt can understand that. Because sometimes life can be hard enough without having to deal with the sympathy and the stares, the pity and the whispers. And Sam's ashamed, even if there's no reason to be ashamed, and Kurt's not going to out him, because that's who Kurt is. So he shakes his head and sits up straight and lies to Blaine when he says “Nothing, I'm fine.”

-

“Do you think we should tell someone? I think we should tell someone.” Rachel's hands flutter and Finn leans back against the headrest and groans. He knew the stakeout had been a bad idea. He'd kind of prepared himself to see Quinn out here, but Kurt? It just doesn't make any sense. When he and Blaine had first started dating he'd practically levitated for a week. No way he'd give that up. Except...Kurt and Blaine have been dating for like, how long? Weeks? That's got to be a record, at least as far as the New Directions kids go (except Mike and Tina, of course, but they're just weird). Maybe they got into a fight or something and are off for a few days, that kind of stuff happens all the time at McKinley.

“Let's go home,” he mutters, cutting off Rachel's “Well, if you don't tell Blaine, then I – “  
Finn starts the engine. “Look, Kurt's not cheating, okay? My brother wouldn't do that to his boyfriend.”

“But – “

“He's not, Rachel,” Finn snaps, louder than he means to as he slams the truck into gear, because cheating sucks and is always going to be a sore spot for Finn and he just can't believe that Kurt would ever do anything like that.

He steps on the gas and pulls out of the parking lot, gravel crunching under the tires. The tail lights of Kurt's car gleam down the road ahead of them.

Would he?

-

Blaine stares down at the phone in his hand, the screen dark. His breathing seems impossibly loud in the silence left in the wake of Rachel's voice. He knows crazy relationships happen with all of Kurt's friends, all the time, but Blaine had never imagined he'd somehow ever be in the middle of it. No. It's ridiculous. Kurt would never.

It's not that he doesn't trust Kurt. He does. He's just got to see. For sure.

Blaine picks up the phone again, dials Kurt's number. He'll never ask, because god, accusing your boyfriend of cheating is an awful thing to do. Especially when your only source is Rachel Berry. But he just wants to hear Kurt's voice. He tells himself he's just paranoid, and frustrated, because it's been three days since the last time they've seen each other and Blaine might be pining, just a little.

Kurt doesn't pick up the phone til the sixth ring (not that Blaine's counting) and when he does answer he's laughing and sounds breathless. “Hello?”

“Hey, Kurt – ”

“Oh, hi!” Kurt answers brightly, and then there's a rustle, and Blaine hears him talking to someone else – “Sorry, I'll be right back – ” There's a click and a scrape, like a door opening and shutting, and then

Kurt's voice is in his ear again, warm and present, and Blaine can feel himself relaxing already.

“Sorry about that, what's going on?”

“Oh, nothing” Blaine says, trying to sound calm. “I just wanted to – ” He fishes around in his mind for an excuse to have called. “Are we still on for that show on Friday?”

There's a pause, and Blaine tells himself that he's being absolutely absurd to be worried about that, but then there's another noise from the line, like a door opening again, and there's a scratching sound like static, Kurt holding his phone against his sweater to muffle it, but not before Blaine recognizes the other voice, the one Kurt's talking to quietly.

Another staticky rustle, and Kurt's voice back again, and this time it sounds strange, strained. “I'm sorry, Blaine, I can't, sorry, something came up.”

Blaine hangs up without answering, shuts off his phone so Kurt can't guilt him into responding via text, hurt and confused that Blaine hung up on him. Or so there is no risk of discovering that Kurt won't text or call back, because he's busy and doesn't care about Blaine. Busy with Sam. Blaine curls up on his bed and in true, dramatic, pathetic seventeen-year-old-fashion, wants to die.

-

“Good. Now: Re fa fa, la ti ti,” Kurt instructs, raising his hands like he's physically lifting his high notes, and Stacie copies him exactly, eyes more intent than Sam's seen them since his parents pawned off the first season of iCarly with the rest of their DVD collection. It's nice, and listening to Kurt is always a treat—it sounds weird but that's how Sam thinks of it, like it's decadent, almost, a kind of dessert that doesn't threaten his abs. Still, he does wish it didn't distract Stevie quite so much. Sam is trying to teach him important things, skills that will serve him his entire life, and yet, even using Sam's perfectly crafted green-white deck, his brother's managing to lose terribly. Sam taps a Snapping Drake and Stevie doesn't seem at all fazed as he marks down his life counter, mouthing solfege syllables to himself.

Sam sighs. “You want to go play with Kurt, too?” Stevie nods shyly but eagerly, and Sam gives him a playful shove in his sister's direction.

“Aha! A new student,” Kurt says, clapping his hands. “What's your name?” he asks, play-acting.

“Stevie,” the boy says bashfully.

Stacie scoffs. “You can't be Stevie. There wasn't any von Trapps named Stevie.”

“Oh,” Stevie pouts. “...there was a Kurt, right?”

 

Stacie scoffs again. “Kurt's Kurt, you can't be Kurt.”

“Actually,” Kurt corrects gently, “I'm Maria. Stevie can be Kurt if he wants to.”  
“Ha!” Stevie says, punching the air in triumph. “I'm Kurt, I'm Kurt,” he goads, and Stacie pushes him.

“No fair! I want to be Kurt!”

 

“You're a girl!”

“You're a stupid!”

“Am not!

“Guys!” Sam says loudly, and the pair quiet themselves. Kurt looks a little overwhelmed, and smiles nervously as thanks.

“Ahem,” Kurt says, straightening his back where he sits cross-legged on the floor. “Now. Where was I.”

It's strangely comfortable having Kurt around so often, these days. Sure, he's out working a lot of the time, but even when he's not. Because the truth is, Sam doesn't have many friends, and with the ones he does have, everything's... complicated. They're either competing with Sam or have dated Sam's girlfriends or were Sam's girlfriends, or are, well, Artie, who's a great guy but not so much with the social graces (Look who's talking, he admits) and certainly not so much with the being good with kids. Quinn has that going for her, and he loves her company, but he also hates her company, and there are times he's scared he'll speak his mind and she'll never talk to him again.  
With Kurt it's easy. And he knows that's not always a good thing, but he needs something simple in his life. A friend who's just a good friend. Watching Kurt strain to keep his eyes and mouth steady as Stevie belts out a particularly sour note, Sam hopes that maybe in some small way he can be the same for Kurt, too.

-

Kurt hums happily as he pulls open his closet doors and begins flicking through the hangers, fingers deft like a secretary's searching through folders in a filing cabinet. The move had happened so quickly and he'd been so busy trying to adjust to Dalton that he hasn't had a good change to really take inventory until now, and his periodic contributions to Sam have been an excellent opportunity to wardrobe purge and give Sam a much-needed (and much-deserved) fashion makeover.

The only thing that would make it better, of course, is if Blaine was there to help. But his boyfriend is off with the Warblers at the Westerville Fair Oaks Retirement Community this morning (Blaine hadn't been kidding about doing nursing home shows all the time), and Kurt has a date with Mercedes later this afternoon so Kurt feels justified in indulging in his second-favorite hobby, after hanging out with Blaine: Daydreaming about him.

They've been together a few weeks already, but Kurt is still in a very happy, glowy, walking-on-air sort of place. And while being at different schools has cut down on their opportunities to practice, they still manage pretty well for themselves. Like when Kurt had given Blaine the tour of McKinley before the Night of Neglect concert.

“But you don't take – ” Blaine had protested, when Kurt had first nudged him inside the empty classroom. “ – oh.” Kurt had kissed him, a little shyly at first, not sure if this was okay, to do this here, but Blaine hadn't seemed to mind a bit, had in fact been very enthusiastic. Or when Blaine had surprised Kurt and picked him up from school the day they'd been rehearsing “Born This Way” in Glee; when he had seen Kurt across the parking lot still wearing that shirt his eyes had gone a little wide and his jaw a little slack and he'd spent the next half hour letting Kurt know just how much he liked that Kurt liked boys.

Kurt feels himself redden, pulling out a few hangers of likely candidates. It is new and occasionally a little weird, how sometimes he feels the urge to, say, push Blaine up against a desk in the McKinley Spanish room, and how other times, like now, just the thought of Blaine's mouth and his hands in Kurt's hair make him blush uncontrollably and want to bury his face in his pile of Dalton cardigans.

-

Finn opens the door of the Hummel-Hudson house to find a thoroughly pissed-looking Blaine Anderson on the front port.

“Oh, hi, dude,” he says, stepping back to let Blaine in. “Uh, Kurt's not here, but I think he said he'd be back – ”

“I know,” Blaine cuts him off. “He's busy. With his new boyfriend.”

Finn blinks, confused. “Uh, no, I think he's at Mercedes's house.”

“Where's Sam?” Blaine asks, with a look that's sort of like the look Rachel gets when she's plotting one of her schemes, and it kind of worries Finn.

“I think he's at school—he said something about running laps. Why?”

“I'm going to go find him,” Blaine says, turning on his heel and starting to march back out the door that  
Finn's still holding open. “I'm going to tell him to stay away from my boyfriend.”

He practically snaps the last words, and Finn gingerly puts a hand out on Blaine's shoulder in a gesture he's seen Burt use on Kurt when Kurt's being particularly stubborn or stupid about something. “What, like, fight him?”

“No, I'm not going to fight him.” Blaine's tone is disdainful. “I mean – ”

“Yeah, okay, no.” Finn uses the hand on Blaine's shoulder to steer him down the hallway and into the living room. “Look, there's no way Kurt's messing around with Sam, trust me.” At least, Finn definitely hopes there isn't, and if that's good enough for him it should be enough for Blaine, too.

Finn is pretty sure that the right thing to do in this situation is to ask Kurt whether he's having an affair with Sam. But why should he? Rachel had asked Kurt and he'd deflected, hadn't said or admitted anything. He probably wouldn't tell Finn, either. He'd probably just get mad and say something insulting that Finn wouldn't completely understand and then he'd ignore Finn for a while, and Finn doesn't really want that to happen. He likes his brother, and even if the warm milk thing is a little weird he likes talking to him. Besides, Finn really doesn't want it to seem like he's accusing Kurt of cheating.

Because cheating sucks. And cheaters really suck.

Blaine lets himself be prodded along. “How can you be so sure? He's been acting all weird lately.”

Finn shrugs. As far as he's concerned Kurt always acts a little weird. That's just what Kurt does.

“He's like, crazy about you. He talks about you all the time, even before you started going out. I think?” The timeline of their relationship has always been a bit fuzzy to Finn. “He won't shut up about you, seriously, it's kind of annoying.” He pushes Blaine onto a corner of the couch and sits down across from him.

Blaine gives a weak attempt at a smile as he slouches down into it. “Really?”

“Oh, totally.” Finn keeps talking. It's sort of like talking Rachel out of one of her crazier fits. “I know he misses going to school with you. I mean, I know the Warblers are kind of weird with the uniforms  
and everything, but he really liked it there.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asks tentatively, smile a little stronger.

“Yeah!” Finn responds enthusiastically, excited to be making so much progress. It takes hours to talk Rachel out of one of her funks. “Besides, Kurt gets really—focused, when he likes somebody. Like, really focused. And he's totally obsessed with you.”

“Mm?”

“Yeah, like last year, when, you know – ” Finn shifts awkwardly; its still a weird subject even though Kurt's his brother now and they're totally cool. “When he had a, uh, crush on me?” Blaine nods. “He was like, totally obsessed. It was kind of scary.”

Blaine crosses his arms but doesn't look mad anymore, and Finn thinks he's probably not going to run off and do something stupid like get into a fight with a football player or something so he keeps talking.

“And then like, you know when Kurt had that crush on Sam last fall when he first transferred here.”

Finn misses how Blaine's eyes go flat at that. “What?”

“Yeah, you know, how Kurt tried to sing that duet with him in glee – ”

Blaine's mouth falls open. “What?” he repeats, louder, and Finn laughs at the look on his face. “No, I mean, they didn't do anything – ” Blaine's getting that look in is eye again, and Finn thinks he should probably backtrack, because that's not what he meant at all and that's not a good look. “I mean, I got him to stop.” He pauses, frowns. “I feel kind of bad about that now, I think they both really wanted to–” He breaks off as Blaine stands – no – flies – off the couch and towards the door.

“Dude, where are you going?” Finn winces as Blaine's hip catches an end table and sets it rocking, his feet pounding a six-eight rhythm on the hardwood floors. “Hey, Blaine!” But Blaine is already gone and as the front door slams behind him Finn has to give him points for style. If nothing else, glee has given him an appreciation of good storm outs.

It's ten minutes later when Finn realizes that Blaine probably rushed out in such a hurry because they both really wanted to was a sentence that probably didn't sound like it ended in sing a duet.

*

Kurt's sitting on the bed in Mercedes' room when he gets the text.

From Sam: F1

Kurt squints at it confusedly. Must be a misdial. He turns his attention back to Mercedes, who he's trying to talk out of chiffon for the prom (it's never too early to start planning). He's hardly made any progress in his lengthy and detailed (and definitely pre-prepared) argument when his phone buzzes again. What follows is one of the most surreal text conversations he's ever had, and that includes Puck's drunk sexts.

From Sam: Your my only hope  
From Kurt: What?  
From Sam: Srsly. hes going all gollum  
From Kurt: ...are you talking about Blaine?  
From Sam: y  
From Kurt: Oh my god. I'll be right there  
From Sam: Faster would be better

Blaine is seeing red as he stalks out onto the athletic fields at McKinley. He's too pissed to be thinking clearly; all he knows is that Sam-freaking-Evans is stealing his boyfriend. Kurt. His Kurt. And Blaine's not going to let that happen.

He spots Sam's stupid bleach-blonde head easily across the field and jogs towards it. If he were less mad he'd be more apprehensive; he doesn't really know Sam all that well. He'd seemed at least nice, though. Not a fluorescent-haired cheater. He'd never thought Kurt would want to be with somebody who died their hair like that. Or anybody who wasn't Blaine.

“Hey!” he shouts when he's close enough, and Sam slows his lap to face him. “Hey Blaine! What's – ”

He sees the look on Blaine's face and his smile falters. “Uh, what's wrong?”

“I think you know what's wrong, “ Blaine snaps, closing the distance between them and stepping up into Sam's space, trying not to notice that Sam's a bit taller than he is and all – hunky.

Oh god. Tall, blonde, athletic – Kurt must think Sam's twice as hot as Blaine is. Sam takes a step back.

“Uh, I really don't – ” Blaine surges forward again, not amused that Sam's acting dumb and only encouraged by the flicker of uncertainty in Sam's eyes as he darts his gaze around the otherwise deserted track.

“Don't play stupid with me, Evans. I know you've been sneaking around with Kurt. Cut it out, alright?”

He's nearly shouting now, and it takes him a moment to realize that the uncertainty in Sam's eyes has morphed into something like disbelieving nervousness—and that Sam's got his phone out and is jabbing at the keypad. “What are you doing?” he demands.

Sam gives him a blank look. “Texting your boyfriend.”

“You what?I” Blaine explodes, anger feeding and growing on fears justified. “I can't believe you would – right in front of me – I mean sure, sneak around in private, but you're going to flaunt it right in my face?”

Sam holds his hands up, phone still in one of them, and takes another step back. “Hey. Calm down, Calm down, okay?” The screen of his phone flashes and Sam spares it a quick glance, hitting a few keys before turning back to Blaine, who feels a fresh surge of jealousy that Kurt's been blowing him off but will respond to Sam, and lunges forward.

"Hey!" Sam catches him by the shoulders, holds him at arm's length. The sensation of being restrained just infuriates Blaine more, and he tries to use his momentum to break Sam's grip, but to no avail.

“Well I don't expect you to admit it, but I'm not stupid, something's going on!”

“Why do you think something's going on?” Sam's still got a death grip on Blaine's shoulders, like he's afraid he'll attack again, but really just looks confused.

“What do you mean?” Blaine narrows his eyes, traitorous heart leaping at the thread of a chance that Kurt's not actually cheating, but he shoves it back down with a thrust of righteous anger.

“I mean – ” Sam's eyes flick across the space behind him, like he's searching for something. “I'm not doing anything like—like that. With Kurt.”

“You're not?” His heart does that hopeful-leap thing again. If it's actually wrong about this Blaine might just have a heart attack.

“No...” Sam just looks really confused now, staring at Blaine like he's got two heads. “Is that what you're so mad about?”

Blaine narrows his eyes in lieu of a “yes,” and Sam gingerly removes his hands from Blaine's shoulders, and his tone tries to be mollifying. “Hey. Relax, okay? Why would you think that?”

“Rachel told me—she saw you. And Kurt. At— at a—” now that he's come right down to it Blaine can't actually say it, his mind recoiling from imagining Kurt doing anything like—like what people do in sketchy motels, with anyone, not when he and Blaine haven't even—

“Well, yeah,” Sam shrugs with a nonchalance that makes Blaine want to hit him again, just for an instant, because he's not denying it and how can he not deny sneaking around with Kurt but still deny messing around with him?

Then a pause, and Blaine sees a gear click into place in Sam's brain. “Wait...Kurt didn't tell you?”

Blaine is rapidly running out of patience. “Tell me what?” he snaps. And then stands stock-still for the twenty seconds it takes Sam to tell the whole story. He feels terrible for attacking Sam, and a little pissed at Kurt for not telling him, and simultaneously kind of admiring of him for being so loyal to his friends.

“Oh,” he stammers, feeling very small in a way that has nothing to do with Sam's football-player physique. “I'm—really sorry. About your family.” He swallows. “And for thinking you and Kurt were—”

“I still don't get it,” Sam frowns. “Even if Kurt didn't tell you about helping me, why would I be hooking up with him? He's going out with you.”

Blaine is completely nonplussed. “What do you mean?”

“He's going out with you,” Sam repeats slowly, as if he's explaining a particularly complicated idea. Or a particularly obvious one. “I'm not down with cheating, okay? I don't do stuff like that. And Kurt definitely doesn't.”

“I don't what?” And that is the last voice Blaine wants to hear right now, because he's beginning to realize that he's been very, very stupid and kind of mean and really wants to go somewhere and hide for a while until he can get enough of his game back to pretend to Kurt that he's been less than a total idiot. Because he's kind of been a total idiot.

“Hi Sam.” Kurt smiles at the other boy, who can't hide his relief at seeing him, and Blaine feels that much worse for flying off the handle at him. And then Kurt rounds on Blaine. “What's going on?”

“Hi!” Blaine says brightly, because that's his default when people look at him the way Kurt's looking at him right now, like he's in trouble unless he starts talking really, really, fast. “Sam and I were just—“  
Kurt gives him a look, not even a bitchface, just a don't even, and grabs his elbow. Blaine's stomach plummets.

“Sam, will you excuse us?” he says, and without waiting for an answer tugs Blaine away, around the corner of the stands.

-

When they're safely out of sight of the fields, Kurt drops Blaine's elbow and crosses his arms over his chest and glares. He knows Blaine can't take that look for long, and he's right; it takes less than fifteen seconds for Blaine to start squirming. “Kurt – I –”

“I got this from Sam,” Kurt says, holding up his phone, and Blaine leans closer to squint at it. He blinks. “Is he comparing me to – ”

“A psychotic, schizophrenic hobbit? Yes, he is. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?”  
Blaine looks past Kurt's ear like he can't quite meet his eyes. “I thought you were – Rachel said you – and Sam – ”

“You listened to Rachel. About a rumor. About a relationship. The girl who's been in and out of love with Finn so many times even he's lost track.”

“I – ” Blaine stammers, and he looks so endearingly lost that Kurt has to fight back the urge to hug him. Making up can come later. Right now, Blaine is in trouble.

“And you thought I would cheat on you. Really, Blaine?” Kurt raises an eyebrow, and Blaine shrugs sheepishly and mouths silently.

“I was – scared you'd leave me. 'Cause he's all...buff and...tall.” Kurt just rolls his eyes. Blaine glances up at Kurt from under his lashes in a look that's entirely unfair, but Kurt's still having none of it.

“Blaine, what happened to 'completely honest'? You've got to come to me about stuff like this. Not Rachel or Sam or anyone else. Me. Your boyfriend. Who you trust.” He emphasizes the words like accusations, the why did you stop trusting me as soon as you had the slightest suspicion left unspoken.

 

“Well, why didn't you tell me?” Blaine fires back. “You were avoiding me, you kept canceling plans—”  
Kurt is truly annoyed now. “I changed one date. One. If you were worried you could have asked. You should have asked.” Now that it's happened he supposes he should have seen it coming, that Blaine would misread the signs; he just hadn't thought Blaine would ever have a reason to suspect anything in the first place. “He asked me not to tell anyone. He just, didn't want anyone at school to give him a hard time about it, you know?” Blaine nods, and Kurt knows he does know, and neither of them needs to articulate it.

“Although I'm starting to think he meant to exempt you from that...”

“Yeah, it did seem to take him a minute to figure out why I was so mad.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and lets the tension between them start to dissolve, his laughter still mildly flustered as he steps forward and rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Oh my god, what did you do?”

“I didn't 'do' anything!” Blaine protests, and he's laughing now, too. “I just...threatened him a little.”

A perverse part of Kurt wants to punish Blaine a little more, for being thoughtless and dense, but he restrains himself, because controlling those baser relationship impulses is part of the reason why he and Blaine are going to long outlast any of the revolving-door glee couples.

“Come with me,” he says, instead, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him out from behind the bleachers.

He's not surprised to see that Sam's gone, though it's got nothing to do with Blaine's temper; his shift starts in fifteen minutes. (It had been frightening, a little, to see his normally-so-composed boyfriend shouting and furious as Kurt had come running onto the field. Frightening, and a little reassuring, that of the few things that got under Blaine's skin and kept him human, Kurt was one.)

-

“Where are we going?” Blaine asks, as Kurt leads him not to the parking lot but to the back door of the school, left unlocked for the weekend for the convenience of McKinley's sports teams.

“Remember I told you about Mr. Shue's assignment for the week?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. “Well, I was one of the few members of glee not embroiled in relationship drama for the week, so I didn't get the opportunity to perform my selection.” Blaine marvels, not for the first time, at the odd dynamics of the New Directions rehearsals. “So,” Kurt says, as he strides towards the choir room. “I thought I could sing it for you now. I, uh,” and is Kurt blushing? “was thinking of you when I picked it. Well, that, and it was one of the only songs on the album not dedicated to romantic angst.” As they turn into the choir room Kurt gives Blaine a look that manages to be both bashful and a challenge, an I really like you and see how ridiculous you were being? all at once.

Blaine perches on Mr. Schuester's stool at the front of the room while Kurt fusses with the sound system. In the few seconds in between when Kurt takes his place at the center of the room, facing Blaine, and when the instrumental track comes on the room is silent. Blaine feels unaccountably nervous under the intensity of Kurt's focus, even though Kurt's the performer and he's the audience. But then Kurt smiles, apology and forgiveness all at once, and Blaine can feel his face splitting in a smile as the song begins.

 

Sweet wonderful you,  
You make me so happy with the things you do,  
Oh, can it be so,  
This feelings follows me wherever I go.

 

I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try  
I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
But I'm beginning to wonder why.

 

Don't, don't break the spell,  
It would be different and you know it will.  
You, you make loving fun,  
And I don't have to tell you that you're the only one.

By the time the song is done Kurt's standing close to him, smiling softly. Blaine reaches out and takes his hands and can't help but ask, mock-petulantly, “You're sure you don't like Sam?”

“You,” Kurt says, leaning down to kiss him, “are absolutely ridiculous.”

Song: "You Make Loving Fun," but the brilliant and talented Fleetwood Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had floating around ever since I saw the uber-tease that was the preview for Rumours. Essentially co-authored by mtonbury , who despite being in ship-mourning stoically read and critiqued and suggested everything that ended up being good about this piece. He even wrote the entire Sam-perspective section, which is several magnitudes of awesome better than anything I could do. Thanks also to kaelri for having a far better memory for nerdy film references than I do.


End file.
